


{10:03 am }

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I want this to happen to me wth, neck kiss, necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: necklaceTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	{10:03 am }

“Need some help with that?”

Your eyes lifted from staring at the wood of your stand to meet Renjun’s in the mirror.

“Please,” you breathed out a little laugh, handing Renjun the necklace you had been trying to latch for a solid two minutes. Once the dainty chain was safely on his palm, your fingers brushed through your hair to hold the strands out of the way.

A shiver rippled through your body when Renjun’s fingers brushed your neck, making him smile.

With his eyes focused on the chain he was fastening, you took the moment to just drink him in without his teasing, like he’d normally do if he caught you staring. You didn’t realize he was done and you’d zoned out until you felt his lips press against the back of your neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, turning you to face him so he could bury his face in your neck with his arms wrapped around you.

“Quite the compliment, coming from the real beauty,” you teased softly, absently running your hands up and down his back.

Renjun’s head fell back so he could laugh out loud. “We’re a pair of beauties.”


End file.
